ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
At World's End (Part 2)
''Bishop: ''Quin?? He's alive?? ''Azmuth: ''Yes. He is. Let me take him out. Azmuth opens the container. Quin falls out. ''Quin: ''Where am I? Vilgax the Third sees them and runs with a sword in his hand. Bishop presses Omnitrix ''Ono: ''What kind of sword is that? ''Azmuth: ''It's made of taydenite. It is some strong stuff. Watch out! Ono makes his hands electric and sword fight with Vilgax. Ono eventually gets pusherd to the end of the room with Vilgax's strength. Ono shoots a laser, but Vilgax deflects it. Ono changes back. ''Azmuth: ''This isn't good. Ship prepare for target lockdown mode. The ship creates two gaurdbots. Vilgax slices both of them easily ''Vilgax the Third: ''Bring it on. Quin shoots a bunch of arrows. They hurt Vilgax a tad, but he mostly absorbs the pain The ship creates a wall of instant death lasers around him ''Vilgax the Third: ''Way to easy. Annihilatrix glows red Annihilatrix: '''Flight mode activated. Vilgax the Third flies out of the ship and crashes down outside of the wall. ''Annihilatrix: Flight mode off.'' ''Bishop: Let's try this again. ''Bishop presses Omnitrix ''Frankendrain: To not waste any more time, let me just make this quick. ''Frankendrain steals life force and gives it to himself ''Frankendrain: Now that I am ready to fight again, time for the beating. ''Frankendrain punches Vilgax. Vilgax presses a button which surrounds a wall around him. Frankendrain turns intangable and walks right through it. ''Vilgax the Third: I'm more ready for you then you think. ''Vilgax presses Annihilatrix ''Skeletowl: Just watch me. ''Skeletowl seperates himself and attacks Frankendrain. Frankendrain punches Skeletowl. Skeletowl turns back to default form and shoots lasers from his red eyes. Frankendrain then beats him up. ''Skeletowl: Now here is where you give up. ''Skeletowl presses Annihilatrix Frankendrain changes back ''Bishop: ''What is that??? ''Azmuth: ''An ultimate form? ''Skeletowl Annihilator: ''Annihilanation forms. ''Azmuth: Same thing. An evoulotion. Here Bishop. Let me...fidget with your omnitrix. ''Azmuth twists Bishop's Omnitrix and presses a few buttons. ''Azmuth: Try this form. ''Azmuth presses Omnitrix ''Omnitrix: Flammare (Sunspot) ''Unlocked. ''Sunspot: ''Awesome ''Azmuth: ''He's a natural at sword fighting. Sunspot attacks Skeletowl Annihiliator. Skeletowl Annihilator creates spikes, charges them with energy, and shoots them at Sunspot. Sunspot deflects them with his sword and one hits the window. Sunspot shoots fire at ''Skeletowl Annihilator right before the window shtters and they both change back, everybody holding something. '' ''Azmuth: ''The black hole is pulling us in! ''Quin: ''Hold on for yor life! ''Bishop: If I am going to die, you are going to die with me Vilgax the Third! ''Bishop lets go, and falls in the balck hole, pulling Vilgax the Third with him. The power of two omnitrixes destroy the black hole, with Bishop and Vilgax the Third as it's last victims. ''Quin: ''NOOOOO!!!!! ''Azmuth: '''Bishop was a good kid. Now I have to teleport you off this ship. You are 300,000 meleniums later then you last were there. Revonnah's star burnt out, so I will send you to the closest plumber base. Tell everyone how much of "a hero" Bishop was to make you feel better. (Sigh) Just go away. ''Quin gets teleported off the ship. The End...For Now Previous Aliens Used By Bishop *Ono *Frankendrain *Sunspot (First Appearence) By Vilgax the Third *Skeletowl *Skeletowl Annihilator Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodess Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Series Finales